Professor McGonagall's Office
by FloatingCloudBadger
Summary: All the various people who have ended up in McGonagall's office over the years.
1. Prologue

**Professor McGonagall's Office**

Though no one ever really thought of me as the kind of teacher you could go to without judgement, I seemed to spend an awful lot of time with students in my office – sometimes crying, but a lot of the time in trouble. There were the obvious candidates, of course – James Potter and Sirius Black, for example – but every so often other people would just wander into my office and I would spend the evening becoming more and more stressed.

In fact, thinking about it, it was the ones that I didn't expect that caused the most stress, for the most part because the reason they were in there was so completely and utterly bizarre.


	2. Molly Prewett

**Molly Prewett**

It was the middle of the night when I heard the little alarm by the side of my bed go off, telling me that there was some kind of trouble in Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't exactly what I wanted at 2 in the morning, but it wasn't really what you'd call unusual.

Reaching for the dressing gown hung on my bedpost, I stumbled out of bed and out of my office. It didn't take long to reach Gryffindor Tower – a fact which I knew, thanks to the many times that I had had to go up there in the middle of the night because someone was trying to duel another student.

But this evening, to my very great surprise, instead of finding a First Year with a nosebleed and a sheepish looking friend of theirs, I found a ginger seventh year, sitting outside the portrait hole, reading what looked like a letter and smiling.

"Molly Prewett," I said, more than a little shocked. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

I watched sternly as Molly started and then jumped up in fear. "I'm really sorry," she said hastily, not looking me in the eye as I continued to look at her. "Professor, the Fat Lady wasn't here when I got back – er, from revising for my NEWTs, and-"

I interrupted her. "And what were you doing revising at 2 in the morning, Miss Prewett?"

I couldn't help but feel a little pleased for a second, as she looked panicked, seeing the flaw in her excuse. "I'm having trouble with Charms," she said awkwardly at last.

Even as I stared at her sternly, I smiled to myself. "I think we need to have a little Chat, Miss Prewett," I told her firmly. "Follow me."

It had all become rather strange by the time the clock reached 3 in the morning. I had been lecturing Molly for the past half hour, even while she continued to insist that she had been revising.

"I don't know what you thought you were doing," I was saying, giving Molly one of my harshest looks, when there was a knock on the door, and a slightly pale looking Arthur Weasley appeared.

"Er…" he said awkwardly, wincing as he nearly fell over. "Professor, one of the Second Years is ill."

I blinked, and then sighed. "Alright, I'm coming," I told him resignedly, before turning to look at Molly. "You can go. Just don't go for any more night time wanders, please."

As I stood up and left the office, I heard a quiet and slightly giggly "Thank you, Professor," said to my back, but I didn't respond, except to sigh slightly.

Just as the door was shutting behind me, I heard a little groan of relief and then a quiet exclamation from Molly. "Thank you! She was about to eat me or something, I swear."

I thought nothing of it as I ascended the stairs again, but when I reached the Second Year dorm and saw that everyone was fine, I wasn't overly surprised.


	3. Lily Evans and Severus Snape

**Lily Evans and Severus Snape**

**A/N – I know it's wrong, but I ship Lily and Severus. And also, please review!**

Bizarrely enough, that wasn't even the only time I found someone half-asleep outside Gryffindor Tower. I had been hearing all that week about Severus Snape calling Lily Evans a mudblood in front of nearly the whole of the Fifth Year and then his slightly strange ways of trying to make it up to her, and actually, I had become much fonder of him, seeing him so upset over the whole affair. That being said, if you factor in how much more I had disliked him when I heard what he called her, I actually ended up liking him about the same as I did before, which really was not much.

Even I had to admit, though, that it had become a bit creepy when I was looking for James Potter to tell him about Quidditch practise, and I found Severus sitting outside the tower, doing his Herbology homework.

"My office, Mr Snape," I said crisply, and it was just as he stood up sullenly that Lily Evans came through the portrait hole and began to furiously avoid my eye.

Ignoring the giggles of the Fat Lady, I spoke to Lily too. "You too, please, Miss Evans."

She nodded resignedly, her face turning red as she folded her arms, and with that, I started to lead the way down to my office. I noticed that Lily preferred to stand by me than by Severus, something which was more than a little unusual. Students didn't generally want to walk by me when they had a friend around.

Since neither of them had technically done anything wrong, I reached for the tin of biscuits behind my desk.

"Biscuit?" I asked the two of them, a little tiredly, holding out the tin to them.

Without looking at the other, they both took one and mumbled some kind of thanks, to which I nodded slightly. I could see that this was by no means going to be easy.

There was a short silence as each of them nibbled on their ginger newts, and waited for me to talk. I watched them carefully, but for a minute didn't say anything, slightly unsure what to say.

At last I made up my mind and spoke. "Right," I said, making both of them jump. "You two need to stop all of this." I turned first to look at Severus. "Mr Snape, you need to stop following Miss Evans around." I turned to look at Lily. "Miss Evans, I don't condone what Mr Snape said to you, but you might as well forgive him. Apart from anything else, it's affecting your work."

Both of them looked a little sullen upon my speaking to them, but while Lily continued to look at the floor, Severus raised his eyes to try and look through that curtain of red hair.

"Lily, I'm sorry for bothering you," he said quietly – and though I had heard him speak plenty quieter, I had never heard him speak so gently.

I remember thinking, at that moment, that Lily Evans was sure to one day become Lily Snape. It had to be inevitable, looking at how much less of a slightly awkward boy he was with her and how much more of a man – in fact, even the fact that she was that upset about what he had called her showed how much she liked him.

Though I knew I couldn't do anything about it, and though I didn't much like Snape, I always hoped, right up until they left school, that one day they would get married and have a little, greasy-haired baby.


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**A/N – if I had to marry a character from Harry Potter, it would be Tonks. Just saying - babe of my life.**

Professor Sprout couldn't have picked a worse week to get the flu than the week when she was supposed to be interviewing the Fifth Years about careers, because it meant that me, Snape and Filius had to chat to a load of Hufflepuffs.

I wasn't best pleased when I saw that Snape had moved Nymphadora Tonks from his list to mine. It wasn't that I didn't like the girl –she was perfectly pleasant – but just that wherever she went, disaster seemed to follow. Five minutes before her appointment, I was furiously hiding anything in my office that was remotely breakable.

She managed to get through the door without breaking anything, but I could see immediately that she was trying really hard, and began to pray that she wouldn't relax. I looked at her sternly.

"So," I said, taking out my quill from its ink and looking at her. "What are your ideas about careers, then, Miss Tonks?"

I had to hide a smile as I saw how happy she was at not being called Nymphadora. After she had failed to stifle a grin herself, she hesitated for a moment.

"Well, er, Professor," she said after a minute, still looking cheerful, "I was thinking maybe of being an Auror."

The complete randomness of this caught me off guard, and for a minute I just stared at Tonks as she sat there, grinning.

"Right," I half-mumbled after a minute. "Right."

Tonks looked at me uncertainly, her smile fading a bit. I realised then that I was supposed to be encouraging her and tried to snap out of my intense state of surprise.

"Sorry, Miss Tonks," I said quickly. "I'm sure that's a very good idea. You're certainly good at Transfiguration, and your marks from Herbology, Charms and Potions are good as well…" I trailed off, wondering exactly how to put my next sentence.

Before I could talk, however, Tonks interrupted me. "Professor," she said plainly. "Are you thinking I'd be bad because I break everything that comes within 10 metres of me?"

Slightly sheepish, I nodded.

"But I can… not break things when I want to," she said eagerly. "I mean, not that I ever really want to, but when I _really_ don't want to-"

"Alright, Miss Tonks," I said, a little sharply, cutting her off, but then I smiled slightly. "Well, then, if you think you can really work on the clumsiness, then I'm sure you'll be fine." I let my smile grow slightly wider. "Anyway, you'll never fail Concealment, I'm sure."

Tonks grinned broadly at me. "Thanks, Professor," she said cheerily, getting up to leave. Just as she was reaching the door, however, I felt that I couldn't let something which I had been ignoring for the last ten minutes slide.

"Oh, and Miss Tonks," I said to her back. "I'd rather you toned down the hair colour a little bit."

Turning to look at me, she drooped a little. "Alright, Professor," she said gloomily, and when she had gone, I had to chuckle.


	5. Katie Bell

**Katie Bell**

**A/N – No one seems to want to review this… bit sad =(**

I was patrolling the corridors one September afternoon when I saw someone in the distance, sitting outside on their own. Intrigued, I edited my route slightly and started to walk towards them, and to my surprise, I found Katie bell, scuffing her feet against the edge of the wall she was sitting on, and snuffling.

"Are you alright, Miss Bell?" I said, sensing something was up, and trying to be as gentle as I could.

She jumped and turned around to face me, wiping her eyes as she did so. "Sorry, Professor," she mumbled. "I'm fine."

Frowning a little, I continued to stare at her. I could immediately see that she was holding back tears and so decided to be kind. She was a sensible girl. She wouldn't be crying over nothing.

But when Katie continued to say nothing, I had no choice but to walk away and leave her to calm herself down.

###

I had forgotten that my next lesson was going to be with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw third years, and so Katie Bell, and I couldn't help but feel a little awkward, especially as I saw that Katie was still looking upset. Still, I felt that I could reasonably ignore it for the one lesson.

That is, until she started sobbing hysterically.

An uncomfortable silence came over the class as I walked up to Katie and spoke as nicely as I could without the class thinking I was a pushover. "Come on," I said, in a fairly quiet voice. "My office."

I tried not to be offended as Katie got a look on her face that could only be described as pure terror. It wasn't really that surprising. I could be quite scary when I wanted to be. And, I must admit, quite a lot of the time, I wanted to be.

At times like this, I did try my best to be nice to the pupils, and not just be sarcastic with them, like Snape would have been, or just become awkward like Filius. Actually, that being said, I wouldn't have wanted to be like Pomona, either, and just hug them and be exceedingly gently with them until they shut up.

As Katie entered my office, I gestured for her to sit down as I closed the door behind her. I could still see the look of terror, even from the back of her head, and now we were back in my office, I could see where she was coming from. It was quite scary, all of this, and I had to admit that I wasn't particularly well-versed in this kind of thing. I was better at keeping order, not comforting girls like Katie Bell.

"Would you like to tell me what the matter is?" I said, as kindly as I could. "I know you're a sensible girl, and you're not just making a fuss over nothing. What's the matter?"

There was a slightly awkward silence as Katie scuffed her feet against the ground and didn't meet my eye. Even so, I could tell that she was on the brink of telling me and so stayed quiet, and less than a moment later, my prediction came true as Katie burst out crying again.

"I'm going to die!" she wailed, her face in her hands.

Taken aback, I stared at her for a second before coming to my senses and handed her a handkerchief.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked her, shocked. "Why would you think that?"

She continued to sniffle a little longer, and then wiping her nose and eyes with the tissue I gave her, she looked up at me. "I had Divination this morning," she said, her eyes big and distraught. "And Professor Trelawney had a vision of me… of me _dying_ before the end of the year…"

Suddenly understanding, I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, wondering how exactly to politely explain the mind of Sybil Trelawney to a 13 year old.

**A/N – I got sorted into Hufflepuff on Pottermore, so my head of house would have just hugged and been exceedingly gentle with me until I shut up if Professor Trelawney had told me I was going to die.**


	6. Ron Weasley

**Ron Weasley**

**A/N – So much love for Ron.**

I can't say that I wasn't surprised to have found a boy throwing up slugs in the middle of the corridor when I was just walking, minding my own business, but under the circumstances, I think I handled it quite well. I conjured up a bucket to stop the slugs going everywhere and shoed away some of the disgusted onlookers rather successfully; sadly, from there, it had all gone downhill.

Seeing that Ron was so about a second from passing out, I quickly realised that he wasn't going to make it to anywhere near the Hospital Wing, and so I looked around for a quiet place to sit him down. In a panic, I ended up shoving him through the nearest door – which unfortunately turned out to be my office.

On the bright side, he had looked a lot better as soon as he had sat down and he hadn't actually thrown up any slugs since he had been in my office.

It was as we were sitting, slightly awkwardly, when I noticed that the expression on Ron's face had gone from dizzy to guilty, and this caused me to frown.

"How did this… illness happen, Mr Weasley?" I asked suspiciously.

"Er…" he said awkwardly. "I don't know, Professor." He paused for a second, and then added "Not on purpose."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really, Mr Weasley?"

He nodded uncomfortably, not meeting me eye. I had to wince a little as I saw him obviously swallow.

Just as I was deciding how to make my next attack, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, glancing at Ron to make sure he wasn't going to throw up slugs over the entrant.

My heart sank and I became just a little more stressed at Hagrid poked his head around the door.

"'Lo, Professor," he said cheerily, and was about to speak again when he saw Ron, and did a double-take. "Wha' are yeh doin' here, eh?"

"Mr Weasley seems to have contracted something," I said, a little wearily. "I don't suppose you'd know anything about it, would you Hagrid?"

Hagrid chuckled. "Oh, the slugs again, is it?" He paused to pat Ron on the shoulder, but then shook his head. "Sorry, Professor. I don' know anythin' about tha' curse."

I was about to ask Hagrid what he had wanted when I realised that the look on Ron's face had now changed to relief , though he was massaging his shoulder furiously. This seemed more than a little odd, and so I decided to investigate.

"So, it's a curse, then?" I said sharply, looking straight at Ron. "This isn't just a simple illness?"

Looking a mixture of panicked and resigned, Ron sighed. "Yes, it's a curse, Professor," he admitted, his voice hoarse.

I resisted the urge to sigh too, and continued to look at Ron. "And who cursed you?"

At this, Hagrid started uncomfortably and then coughed. "I'll come back later, Professor," he said hastily, making a quick exit.

It was only when I turned back to face Mr Weasley that I realised he was about to start having another slug incident and had to close my eyes, trying not to listen to the sound of slugs hitting the bottom of the bucket.

**A/N – Hagrid was always going to come into it somehow. Such a babe.**


	7. Neville Longbottom

**Neville Longbottom**

**A/N – I don't think there's anyone who can't love Neville.**

It had felt somewhat strange being headmistress at first. It had felt sort of like I was taking Dumbledore's place (and, of course, not filling his shoes) but after a few months, I had settled in, as it were, and realised that actually, I was quite good at being a headmistress.

It still felt rather weird, though, while I was doing certain things – for instance, interviewing new members of staff, since Dumbledore had been the one who had interviewed me, all those years ago. That was why, when Professor Sprout suddenly announced she was leaving, my heart sank not only for losing a friend, but for having to interview her replacement.

I never looked at the list of candidates for fear of being prejudiced against or towards someone, for example if I had taught them, which wasn't actually that uncommon. The downside of this, however, was that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I stepped out of my office and saw Neville Longbottom, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Neville Longbottom!" I exclaimed, unable to stop myself.

He looked up at me, and smiled, and even though his face was pale with anxiety, I noticed immediately how much more confident he looked. "Hello, Professor," he said, worrying me slightly as he sounded like he might burst into nervous giggles.

"Well, welcome back," I said, pleased in spite of myself. I offered him my hand to shake and he took it. "Come in."

Following me in, he was taking long strides, and looked much less awkward. I realised that Neville was now a confident man, if still a little self-conscious and wont to trip over – but it still was quite difficult to get out of my head the image of him dashing in front of me to get his toad right before he was sorted.

I knew I had to take him seriously, though, and so began to try my very hardest to see him as a Herbology teacher. It wasn't easy, though, I must admit, as Neville really did not interview well, having spent most of the interview looking at his feet and mumbling. Actually, that had made me feel a little guilty – I couldn't help but suspect that he was still a little timid of me.

When he got into the Herbology classroom, though, and began his trial lesson, it became obvious why he was a teacher. He was clearly still passionate about Herbology, and that was the first thing that came across. The second thing was that he clearly loved kids.

He did have one small issue with his class, however.

"Neville!" Teddy had cried, as soon as he had walked in behind me.

"Um, yes, hello, Teddy," he had replied awkwardly, while I glared at the boy. "Right, I'm Professor Longbottom," he told the class, before coughing slightly. "Not Neville."

He turned a bit red as the class sniggered, but quickly pushed through it and started to teach. It was only a minute, however, when something else happened.

"Professor," said Clara, sticking her hand up in the air. "Are you the one who killed You Know Who's snake?"

Neville blushed again, turning to look at her. "Er, yes," he said, uncomfortably, glancing at me. "Right, so, Gillyweed-"

"So are you mates with Harry Potter?"

"Did you know Dumbledore?"

"Have you ever snogged Luna Lovegood?"

The first thing I noticed about Neville's face when he was bombarded with that flood of questions was that he looked a little panicked, as if he wasn't quite sure if he had done those things or not (though his expression quickly changed to uncomfortable and a little shifty when snogging Luna was mentioned, and I had to smile to myself).

It was at this moment, though, that I realised that Neville was going to be an amazing teacher, because it took him less than a minute to get them all roughly back on topic, whilst answering their questions at the same time.

The best bit, though, was that I knew if I gave him the job, the story about how he had once mentally dressed Severus Snape as a woman would start circulating again, and that was something I didn't want Hogwarts to miss out on.

**A/N – According to Word, snogging isn't a word. Strange.**


	8. Teddy Lupin

**Teddy Lupin**

**A/N – I think it would be impossible to have Neville as your teacher and not end up frightening him in some way.**

It wasn't exactly an uncommon event for me to have been patrolling the corridors and hear a yelp of pure fear from around the corner, but it still wasn't really what I wanted to hear. I hurried, as quickly as I could with my cane getting in the way, around to where the noise was coming from, and wasn't overly surprised to see Neville lying on the floor, though, oddly, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were next to him, in hysterical laughter.

"What is going on?" I asked sharply, even though I was completely bemused.

When Teddy saw me, he jumped with fear, and he couldn't even have seen my face by the time he started to look a little guilty, though Victoire still had a tiny smile on her face behind her own look of guilt. What was really puzzling me, however, was that Teddy's hair was long and black, and he seemed to be wearing his dressing gown like a hooded cloak.

Neither Teddy nor Victoire seemed in any hurry to tell me what on earth had been going on, and Neville was still dusting himself off, but I continued to stare at the three of them, waiting for answers. Eventually, Teddy, giving a sideways glance at Victoire, spoke.

"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled, not meeting my eye.

I looked at him sternly. "What were you two doing, Mr Lupin?" I said, refusing to let it go.

At that moment, though, Neville finished dusting all the sand (who knew how that had got onto the floor of the corridor by History of Magic) off of him, and turned to look at me, seeming a little shellshocked.

"They were… behaving inappropriately, Professor," he said, his face turning pink even as he had said that.

It took me a second to understand exactly what they had been doing, but I quickly realised, and tried not to blush myself. "Well then," I said, continuing to gaze severely at the two of them. "I think you'd better follow me, Mr Lupin, Miss Weasley."

Looking resigned, the two of them did what they were told, and followed me, seemingly avoiding the eyes of the other.

When we reached my office, I didn't say anything as I sat down at my desk and they sat down opposite me, but left them to explain, only raising my eyebrows at them in a questioning way.

"We're supposed to be doing a presentation for History of Magic," Teddy began, talking, apparently, as fast as he possibly could. "About dementors, and that's why I'm dressed as a dementor and we were practising in the classroom, and it… er…"

Teddy trailed off at that point, glancing quickly as Victoire, who wasn't saying anything, and didn't seem able to meet my eye. I didn't mind as much about this as I might have with another student, because I knew very well how shy Victoire was.

To my surprise, though, she spoke just as I was about to quiz Teddy some more. "We didn't mean to scare Professor Longbottom," she said softly. "I think he thought Teddy was a real dementor, and that he was trying to suck out my soul."

"It was an accident," put in Teddy helpfully. "And we only laughed because it looked a bit funny."

Trying myself not to laugh at that bizarre comment, I looked at the pair of them. "That doesn't excuse your behaviour," I told them unrelentingly, gearing up to give them a full lecture. "I don't know what _would_exc-"

It was at that moment that there was a sharp knock on the door, and once invited, Neville's head appeared at the door. "Sorry, Professor," he said, looking a little awkward. "I think this might be Teddy's sword."

I got up and reached out to take it, gearing myself up for a very, very long conversation.

**A/N – I don't think I want to know what they were doing with that sword, to be honest.**


	9. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

**A/N – Last chapter!**

It was rather sad, looking around my Head of Gryffindor office at Hogwarts on my last day. I had heard that Professor Longbottom was planning some kind of surprise to wish me on my way, so I had been avoiding him like the plague, hoping to postpone it until I was at a state of mind steady enough that I wouldn't cry like a baby and embarrass myself.

Still, standing in the office I would always consider mine alone, looking around and remembering everything that had happened and all the students I had had wasn't really helping matters. There were just so many memories of this office – and my last office – and my office after this… And, of course, from when I had been at Hogwarts myself in my youth.

Thinking of that made me smile, as I suddenly remembered the very first time I had been in this office, at the age of 15.

###

As I stood outside the door of Professor Dumbledore's office, I was shaking a little. I didn't know why I had been summoned here, and, as far as I knew, I was the only Fourth Year being summoned to his office. Certainly, I had been out of bed the previous night, but I was pretty sure that we had gotten away with that, and so I didn't know what it could be about. I had to admit, I was still a little scared of Dumbledore, though I had talked to him about Transfiguration before– being so tall and powerful, I always worried that he could suddenly become scary if I did something wrong.

And now I had to go to his office! It took a good few minutes for me to pluck up my courage to quietly knock on the door, and another few seconds when I heard Professor Dumbledore's mild voice saying "Come in!"

I was concentrating very hard on not falling over as I opened the door. As always, my hair was only in a loose plait which reached down to my waist, and I suddenly began to wish that I had put it up properly just in case I annoyed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was sitting, smiling slightly to himself, at his desk when I reached him, and I hovered uncomfortably there until he gestured for me to come and sit down, which I did, feeling suddenly self-conscious. He continued to look at me for a second, as if waiting for me to speak, and then when I didn't, he opened his mouth.

"Well, Minerva," he said. "I'm sure you're aware why you're up here."

That was more than a little puzzling, so I stayed quiet and waited for Dumbledore to continue, hoping I could pick up a few clues.

"Professor Merrythought tells me that you were up after hours last night, with your friend Rubeus Hagrid, I believe-" he began, looking just a little disappointed, and it was at that point that I suddenly understood.

Panicking slightly, I quickly blurted out the first thing that popper into my head. "We weren't going to have sex, Professor!"

It took a second for the both of us to realise what had just happened, and by the time we did, we were both a deep shade of scarlet, and Dumbledore looked just a little bit alarmed.

"Right," he said, seemingly a little disconcerted, as I thought to myself that I was very close to actually dying. "Well. That's good, Minerva, I'm glad to hear that –what I was going to say was that you shouldn't have been up after hours." He paused, looking uncomfortable. "But maybe you need to go and have a chat with Madame Fischer…"

I shook my head furiously, my face burning with embarrassment.

"Alright then," Dumbledore said quickly, seeming glad to be off the topic. "I'm going to take 20 points off of Gryffindor, I'm afraid, and you'll be receiving a detention. I'll talk to Rubeus as well, of course."

I wasn't exactly happy to have gotten a detention, but really I just wanted to leave the office now and never speak of it again. Why? Why on earth would I have said "sex" in front of Dumbledore? What on earth had possessed me to say that? It was obvious that all he had known was that Hagrid and I had been out of bed. He couldn't have and wouldn't have known that we were kissing.

I actually had been telling the truth. Though Hagrid and I had been interrupted in our kissing by the sound of someone coming, we had never intended to go any further. Of course, upon hearing the teacher, we had ran, and I had thought that we had gotten away with it until Professor Dumbledore had told me just then.

And yet, for some reason, I had decided to blurt that out! If I was honest, it was quite possibly the stupidest thing I had ever said in front of anyone, let alone Dumbledore.

"You can go," was the next thing Dumbledore said, to my intense relief, and I only uttered a quick "Sorry, Professor," before getting up to leave as fast as possible.

I was nearly at the door when Dumbledore spoke again. "Oh, and Minerva," he said peacefully. "Good luck to you and Hagrid."

###

Looking back on that with hindsight, it made me laugh, though at the time I had nearly killed myself with embarrassment about it. I could still see why I had been embarrassed about it though. If any of my students had said "sex" in front of me, I think they would have died just as much.

Thinking about it, though, had made me a little more willing to venture down to the Great Hall, where Professor Longbottom had clumsily hinted that I should go. Apart from my desire to see all my students one last time while I was headteacher, I had a small hope that a certain Care of Magical Creatures teacher would be there.

**A/N – I like to think that after the battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall and Hagrid get together. I don't even care what JK Rowling says, Hagrid and McGonagall forever.**


End file.
